Love
by AngelPan05
Summary: T/P fic Oh yes an A/U also
1. The Mall

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
'I wonder where he could be...' Thought Pan who was sitting alone in the food court of the mall where her and Trunks always met up to hang out.  
  
"Hey Pan! Sorry I'm late! There was a car accident, that's what took so long for me to get here..." Trunks tried to explain to Pan.   
  
But Pan was to cought up in her thoughts of Trunks. "Trunks! When did you get here?" asked Pan as she came back down to earth.  
  
"Hey Pan are you alright? You don't look so well..." Stated Trunks to a now paled and sick looking Pan.   
  
"T.. Trunks I dont feel so well..." Pan spat out as she fainted and fell to the floor.   
  
"Pan!" shouted Trunks as he ran over to her.  
  
Pan lay motionless in Trunks' arms for almost 15 minutes. When some one taped on Trunks shoulder, trying to get his attion.   
  
He looked up to see his sister and Goten standing over him and Pan.  
  
"W-What happend to Pan? Why are you two sitting on the floor in the middle of the food court?" asked a concerned Goten.   
  
"Well... She... Uhh... Fainted... I don't know why... I guess she was waiting for me and well I when I showed up, she looked sick.   
  
I asked her what was wrong, and she said she didn't feel good... She started to get up and she fainted and fell to the ground...   
  
But I ran to her and caught her before she could hit the ground." Trunks explained the situation the best he could to Goten.  
  
Everyone looked down to the sleeping girl in Trunks' arms. 'Why... Why did this have to happen to her? Why today of all days?' thought a now worried Trunks.   
  
'I was going to tell her everything... But now look at her... I waited to long...'  
  
"I hope she's alright," Trunks thought out loud. As soon as he said this Pan opened her eyes, looked up at Trunks, and tried to sit up only to fall back into Trunks' arms.  
  
"Are you ok Pan?" asked Trunks.   
  
"Wha... What happend? Trunks? Where are we? And what's Bra and Uncle Goten doing here?" asked a very confused Pan.  
  
"Well... We're at the mall in the food court where we were going to meet up... I was running late because there was a car accident  
  
and I was trying to explain that to you... Then you passed out... I don't really know why Bra and Goten are here...   
  
They just showed up" answered Trunks who was now pointing to Bra and Goten.  
  
"Trunks... Take me home... I... I don't feel so good" Pan started to cry.   
  
"All right honey let's get you home..." Trunks begain as he took off flying towards the Son's home with Pan in his arms.  
  
"Trunks... No one's home will you stay with me? Please!" Pan asked.   
  
"Sure I will Pan... Let's get you in bed. You need to get some rest..." stated Trunks as he placed her in her bed.   
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No... I just want you to sit with me for a little bit... Hey... Maybe later we could go back to the mall...   
  
I mean we did have plans and all..." Pan said with a hopeful look in her eyes.   
  
"Only if you get better... But right now I want you to get some rest... Don't worry about anything else...   
  
We can always go to the mall tomorrow... Now get some rest!   
  
Iloveyou" He rushed the last three words hoping she wouldn't understand him.  
  
Trunks watched as Pan slept. 'I hope whatever it is that is wrong with her is nothing to bad or anything' 


	2. The Fight

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trunks woke up only to find that Pan was gone. "Where could she be?" He asked himself, "Pan? Where are you? PAN?" Trunks started running when he heard a screaming Pan.   
  
When he found her she was laying on her back. She tried to get up off the floor but couldn't.   
  
"Pan honey what happend? Are you ok?"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Hi Trunks! I bet you didn't think you'd ever see me again" Said the voice.   
  
"Cell... Err... I thought they killed you! But... But how are you still alive?" asked a now very angry Trunks.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Trunks dear boy! You know they couldn't have killed me! Your stupid to think I could be gone forever!" Cell gave Trunks an evil smirk.   
  
"Now... Back to you little girl... How would you like Trunks to die? A long painful death, or a fast painless death?" Cell asked Pan.   
  
"Please don't hurt him! Please!" begged a now crying Pan.  
  
"It's ok Pan! he can't kill me... Not now anyways... I can't die, because now I have some one to love and care for..." Trunks said as he reached up and wiped away Pan's tears.   
  
"But... I'm not going to let him hurt you!"  
  
"Now for you..." Trunks truned to Cell.   
  
"What do you think you can do to me boy? Ha ha ha your to weak to defeat me by your self!" Cell said and watched as Trunks flew out the window and down to the ground where he then powered up.   
  
"Trunks haven't you learned that powering up won't help you? Face it, you can't defeat me!"  
  
"Well, we'll find out right now! Let's go Cell! Your going to die this time, I promise you this!" Trunks said as he readied himeself for the right that was about to take place.  
  
The fight started and it looked as if Cell was a head. But Trunks was not about to give up.   
  
After a while Cell started to get weaker, and Trunks found that he could finish off Cell with a Kamehameha so he stoped fighting so he could speak.  
  
"Cell I think it's time for you to die, you asshole!" Trunks finished and waited for Cell to respond.   
  
"H... How? How could some one like you kill me? Look at you! You look like you could die if I hit you again!"  
  
"This is for Pan and all the other people that you have hurt! I will not let this happen anymore! I will kill you!" Trunks finished as he started to charge the Kamehameha.   
  
"KAMEHAME...HA!!" screamed Trunks as the beam left his hands. 


	3. Suprises

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As soon as the dust cleared Trunks found that he did indeed kill Cell and with that realization he fell to the ground and fainted.  
  
Pan who was watching the whole thing from the window flew down to Trunks when she saw him fall to the ground.   
  
Pan felt to see if Trunks had a pulse. 'Good now I just need to find away to get him some help.   
  
I need to hurry to... He's really weak... Poor Trunks! Why him? Why today? I was going to tell him how I really felt about him.   
  
Oh what am I talking about, he would never feel the same way I feel... Pan get ahold of your self! I need to get him some help!  
  
Maybe I should take him to a hospital... But how?'  
  
"Pan... Is he gone? Did I kill him?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes Trunks... He's gone... I almost thought you were to, I was scared too! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Pan told Trunks.   
  
At the same time she was thinking 'He's lost a lot of blood. I need to get him help now!'   
  
"Pan..." Trunks started, "I... I love you Pan..." Trunks told her.  
  
"Oh my Kami! did you just say what I think you just said?" asked a now very delighted Pan.   
  
"Yes I did Pan... And I meant it to! With all my heart.." Trunks said looking down.   
  
'Wounder what she's thinking, she looks confused. I wounder what she thinks of me...'  
  
"Trunks! Trunks! HELLO anyone in there?" Pan yelled trying to get his attion.   
  
"Oh yeah sorry Pan... What were you saying?" asked Trunks as he came out of his daze.   
  
"I want to know why you waited so long to tell me..." Pan asked now feeling very confused.   
  
"I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you'd either freak out on me or hate me or somthing... That's why I waited..." Trunks confessed.  
  
"How long?" Pan asked woundering how long he had been keeping this from her.   
  
"About 3 years..." Trunks said now feeling bad for hidding it from her.   
  
"3 years?!?!? Trunks!" Pan stoped for a minute, "you told me how you felt.. So I guess it's my turn to tell you how I feel..." Pan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... That'd be nice..." Trunks said. Looking down he thought   
  
'Oh great she hates me now! Why! Why did I tell her?' as he came out of his thoughts he heard 3 words that made him smile.   
  
The 3 words he never thought he'd hear from the girl he had loved for the last 3 years.   
  
The words replayed in his head, "I love you" were the first 3 words he had heard as he came back to reality.   
  
Pan's voice made it all the more meaningful. Trunks slowly atempted to take Pan into his arms even though the pain was great.  
  
"Trunks we need to get you some help... You've lost alot of blood..." stated a now worried Pan.   
  
"No! I'm fine! Just get me inside and cleaned up... I should be fine! I promise..." Trunks tried to ashore Pan.   
  
"Alright... But let's get going it looks like it's gonna storm... You do know that I would make you go to the hospital right?   
  
But because you begged me not to... I won't make you go..." Pan said as she tried to help him the best she could.  
  
Then all the sudden Trunks grabbed her and kissed her. "What was that for?" a confused Pan asked.   
  
"For all that you've done for me!" replied Trunks.   
  
"Oh, I love you Trunks!"  
  
After a few minutes Pan and Trunks made their way to the door. When Pan realized the door was locked and she didnt have a key.   
  
'What am I gonna do now! I really need to get Trunks inside... He really looks bad... DAMNIT!!!   
  
I'm just gonna knock him out and fly him to the hospital! It's the best way, or maybe... I can beg him to go for me...   
  
I hope he'll go! He really needs a doctor...' 


	4. Arguments and Talks of love

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks replied.   
  
"Please let me take you to the hospital! you look really bad... I dont think I can give you the help you need...  
  
You need a doctor!" Pan begged as she started crying.   
  
"No damnit! I cant! Dad would kill me if he found out I went to the hospital! You know how he is!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Trunks damnit! Your going even if I have to knock you out! If you don't go now your gonna lose to much blood and die!   
  
You can't die on me! Please! Let me take you! Who gives a damn about what your dad want's or thinks? I sure as hell dont!   
  
Trunks! Please do this for me!" and as Pan said the last sentence Trunks had to agree, he couldn't stand to see Pan like this!   
  
'What's going on here? This seems really weird! I've seen Pan worried before... But never this worried.'   
  
"Fine Pan... I'll go... But only because you want me to... I just hope dad doesn't find out...   
  
I'm tellin ya he's gonna be so pissed! But I don't want to see you like this...   
  
I do kinda understand why your so worried now... Your afraid that your gonna lose me, that I'm gonna die...   
  
I need you to understand that no matter what I'm never gonna leave you!" as soon as Trunks said these words it started to rain and along with the rain Pan started to cry.   
  
"Don't cry Pan... I'm here and I wlways will be here I promise..." Now it was Pan's turn to be confused. 'This is really weird... I now know he loves me... But...   
  
I'm so lost... Why does he keep talking like this? It's as if he's trying to tell me somthing that I'm not understanding... But I want to understand!   
  
I need to understand what he's trying to to say... It's like one minute acting like he would die to keep me safe then the next he's promising me that he'll never leave me...   
  
This is to confusing for me!'  
  
"Pan.. We better get going... But I don't think I can fly... Not without help anyways..." Trunks broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Don't worry! I'll get you there even if I have to learn how to drive... But let's hit the air first and see what happens..." Pan finished as she grabbed Trunks' hand and took off.   
  
Pan's idea to fly had worked out. But a few times she had either almost droped Trunks, or started to lose balance and almost fell to the ground.   
  
But they had made it and now she sat in the waiting room. waiting to find out if he was ok. 'Please let him be ok! I know I waited to long, but he has to be alright! He promised me!'   
  
Pan's thoughts were interrupted when the doctor that was working with Trunks came out and looked around. "Is there a Pan Son in here?"  
  
"That's me!" Pan stood up and walked over to the doctor.   
  
"Ok... He's doing fine... He's also been asking for you... Well he was asking for you... Then he fell into a coma..." The doctor told Pan of Trunks current state.   
  
"May I see him?" asked Pan now more worried then ever.   
  
"Yes... Right this way..." The doctor said as he led Pan to the room that Trunks was in and then left.  
  
Pan ran to Trunks' side. 'He looks really bad... Why did this happen? Lemme think a minute here...   
  
Trunks didn't have to save me from that jerk Cell... But he did... And now he is stuck in a hospital, in a coma, and I'm the only one that can know...   
  
WHY DOES VEGETA HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS?!?!?! Grrr! Poor Trunks! I can't see how he can live with him!  
  
I mean with the way Vegeta is... I dont understand how Trunks turned out the way he did! hmm...   
  
I should call home and let mom and dad know where I am... I bet there worried...'   
  
Pan picked up the phone that was next to Trunks' bed and called home. 'hmmm... No ones home...   
  
I know! I'll call Uncle Goten and tell him to tell mom and dad where I am! I'm so smart!'   
  
Again Pan picked up the phone and this time dialed her uncle's number.   
  
'Yes! Finely! Some one picks up!'   
  
"Hey Uncle Goten! Can you do me a fave?" asked Pan over the phone.   
  
"Sure! What can I do for you Pan?" replied her uncle.   
  
"Will you tell mom and dad that I'm at the hospital? Please?" Pan pleaded.   
  
"Why are you at the hospital Pan?" asked a new voice over the phone.   
  
"Grandma! It's a really long story you might wanna wait til Trunks get's better and ask him..." Pan said to her.   
  
"Whats wrong with Trunks? Why is he in the hospital Pan?" asked Chichi.  
  
"I guess I can tell you now... Cell came and thought he'd try and kill me...   
  
But Trunks got there and before I know it they flew out of the window and were fighting... Trunks killed Cell...   
  
But Trunks is hurt really bad..." Pan explaind.   
  
"Oh my Kami!" Chichi screamed into the phone when she heard Pan crying. "I'll come and sit with you if you want me to...   
  
Oh did Trunks get to tell you what he wanted to tell you?" Chichi asked her granddaughter.   
  
"Yeah... he told me... Grandma... I'm scared! Will you come up here?" Pan asked her grandmother.   
  
"Sure Panny... I'll be there in a few minutes!" Chichi said as she hung up the phone and just about ran over Gohan, Goten, and Goku on her way out the door.  
  
"Wounder what that was all about... I've never seen her so worried... Somthing must be wrong... But what?" wounder Goku.  
  
As soon as Chichi made it to the hospital she found out what room Trunks was in and ran as fast as she could to the room.   
  
'Oh my... He looks bad... Poor Pan! She's got to be worried...'  
  
When she saw Pan crying she ran over to her.   
  
"He's gonna be fine Pan. I promise!" assured Chichi to her grand daughter.   
  
"What'd the doctor say?" she asked in wounder.   
  
"Well... He sliped into a coma, and to just talk to him and he might come out of it." Pan answered.   
  
"But the weird thing is he was fine before! I mean he was even fighting with me about why he didnt want to come to the hospital..."  
  
"Why wouldn't he want to come unless you turned him down... I mean if you told him you loved him... Why wouldn't he want to come?" asked a now confused Chichi.   
  
"Well... It's because of Vegeta... Trunks thinks that Vegeta would get mad at him if he found out..." Pan finished as a new voice jumped into the conversation that neither Pan nor Chichi were expacting.   
  
"Pan... W-What happend? Where I am? What's going on here?" asked Trunks in confustion. 


	5. Calming

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chichi and Pan sat for a while thinking of how to tell Trunks of his current state.   
  
"Hello? Is some one gonna answer me? Pan? Please tell me!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"Alright... Your at the hospital... You just came out of a coma..." Pan wanted to talk more but she was crying to hard now.   
  
"Panny don't cry... I'm ok! I'm not gonna leave you... Chichi help me here! I don't know what to do to calm her! Pan! Please!   
  
Stop crying! Come here" Trunks said as Pan walked over to him, he took her in his arms and tried the best he could to calm her down.  
  
"Chichi! W-what's wrong with her? Help me! I don't know what to do! I've never seen her like this!" Trunks was worried for the girl crying in his arms.   
  
"Panny... Please stop crying! Please! Tell me whats wrong..." Trunks said to her.  
  
"Trunks, I'm gonna step out of the room... I think it'll be easier for you to calm her down that way..." Chichi said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Pan... Tell me whats wrong..." Trunks said as he rubbed Pan's back.  
  
"Trunks... I'm so sorry! Because of me... You... Your hurt... You didn't even have to help me... This is all my fault!" Pan sobbed into Trunks chest.   
  
"That's not true Panny... I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt!" Trunks spoke softly to Pan.   
  
"You didn't have to... I'm not importaint or anything... I'm just another girl..." Pan started to sob and tried to back away from Trunks but his hold on her was to tight, even though he was weak.  
  
"Panny look at me..." Trunks stoped to make sure she was looking, "that's not true at all none of it! I helped you because I love you, you are not just another girl...   
  
Your my girl... The one I fell in love with 3 years ago! Stop saying stuff like that! I love you and some where I know you know that!" he said trying to keep her in his arms as she was trying to break free.   
  
"Trunks! Let me go!" Pan yelled.   
  
"Not until you listen to me! What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this! I wish you'd calm down! Please Pan!" 


	6. I do love you!

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
Pan stayed in Trunks' arms for a little bit longer. She was thinking about what Trunks' had been saying to her.   
  
'Why did he say that? Does he love me that much? No... He can't... There's no way! Maybe I should ask him?'   
  
"Trunks? Do you love me?" Pan asked blushing, as she starred into his eyes.   
  
"Yes Pan... Please believe me! I wouldn't lie about a thing like that! Never!" Trunks said looking at Pan who had calmed down a little.   
  
"Trunks, I'm so sorry! I... I was just confused and I just... I thought you were just playing with me and I didn't want to get hurt..." Pan looked down.  
  
'Look at her... I can't believe that she's still here... I mean it is pretty late, I bet Chi-chi left. Gohan's got to be worried... But I don't want to be alone...'  
  
"Panny? Are you tired?" asked Trunks as he lifted Pan's head up with two of his fingers.   
  
"No... I'm okay..." Pan said as she yawned.   
  
"Panny, I know your lying to me... I want you to get some rest.... Come lay down with me..." Trunks said as he moved over so Pan could fit on the tiny hospital bed with him.   
  
'She's so tired... I wish I could just be at home... But I had to come for Panny... I had to! If I didn't... I mostlikely would have died... She needs me... She so weak emotionaly right now... She needs some one who can be strong for her... Some one who could take care of her when she's like this... That some one is me...' Trunks looked at Pan who had fallen asleep.  
  
After a while Trunks fell asleep as well. But even as he slept he never let go of Pan. But his grip did get tighted around her. Pan smiled in he "sleep" , and woke up. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep!' Pan thought as she played with Trunks' hair and watched as a smile formed on his face, he opened his eyes and looked at Pan.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't mind this chapter my weird phyco friend pretty much came up with this chapter... She gave me idea's and I took them... Ya know... Mad case of writers block! 


	7. Sorry...

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Trunks smiled at Pan, "Hey you feel any better?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah... Sorry for freaking out on you... It's just that it all seems weird to me..." Pan said shyly to Trunks.   
  
"Yeah... At first it seemed weird to me to... But then I realized that it was true... I do love you Panny..." The two sat there looking at each other.   
  
Then the phone rang and Trunks picked it up. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.   
  
"what the hell are you doing in a hospital? Why the hell are you there??? You better have a good reason or I'm gonna kill that girl!"   
  
"Oh kami... Leave Pan out of this dad! I came because if I didn't I would have died... I'll be out either tomorrow or the next day... Dad let me talk to mom..." as soon as Trunks finished saying this his mom was on the phone asking questions left and right.   
  
"Mom settle down! I'm alright! Anyways... Your gonna come up here tomorrow right?" he said this as his mom yelled her "yes" into his ear. "Alright I need to go... Panny needs to call Gohan and tell hime where she is so he knows... Love you mom" Trunks said as he hung up and gave the phone to Pan.   
  
"here... Call your mom and dad and tell them where you are..."  
  
Pan picked up the phone, but didnt really call, she didn't want to leave, not now.   
  
'He needs me here... I can't leave him... Not now... He didn't leave me when I needed him, so I won't leave him...' Pan thought as she pertended the conversation. She frowned as she hung up the phone. 'I hate to lie to him... He always knows when I am lying to him... Pan if you really loved him you'd pick up the damn phone and call... That's it! I'm calling!' Pan shouted to herself. So she picked up the phone and called here mom.   
  
"Hey mom! I just thought I'd call and let you know where I was..." Pan said into the phone.   
  
"Oh I know where you are... You gonna stay or do you need one of us to pick you up?"   
  
"I think I'm gonna stay... But what school? I need my work!" Pan informed her mom.   
  
"You can stay and your father and I will bring up your school work in the morning!" Videl said to her daughter.   
  
"Alright... Sounds good to me... See ya in then mom! Tell dad I love him!" Pan told her mother.   
  
"Alright love you Pan!" her mom said.   
  
"Love you too Bye!" and with that Pan hung up the phone. 'I feel better now that I'm able to tell him the truth.'   
  
"So... What's going on? Do you have to leave me? Please don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone..." Trunks said as he grabed for Pan and held her so she couldn't be taken from him, "Panny don't leave me! Don't leave..." Trunks said over and over again as his eyes welled up.   
  
"Don't cry Trunks... Don't cry..." Pan said as she reached her arm over his shoulders and rubbed his back hoping to get him to calm down.   
  
'Oh my kami... Trunks crying? Kami! He's crying... B... but why? I think he need's some rest... I leave this room until he tells me to... It's my fault he's here lest I could do was stay... Plus now that Vegeta knows... I am kinda worried about him... That could be really bad... Vegeta's just a really big jerk off! Oh well... there's nothing I can do about it...'   
  
"Trunks... It's ok... I'm not gonna leave... You need to get some rest... Try to relax... and get some sleep... ok honey?" Pan said still rubbing his back.   
  
"N... n... no Panny... I don't want to. I dont wanna have another bad dream..." (A/N I know I didn't put it in... At the time I had a great idea while I was writing this and I just couldn't put it together with the story... So... I left it out... Man it was areally good idea too... I was kinda bumbed that I couldnt get it in here... Anyways... I'll shut up now... and let y'allz read...)   
  
Trunks' grip just seemed to get tighter and tighter by the second.   
  
"Trunks... It's ok... I'm right here... I'm not gonna leave either... Just get some rest... Please? Trunks you really need some rest! Please!" With that last note... They both fell asleep. 


	8. Home work

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
After an hour Pan got Trunks to settle down and he had fallen asleep.   
  
'I wounder what that was all about? Poor Trunks!' thought Pan as she watched him sleep. "Thank you kami! I was starting to worry about him..." Pan said to herself and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
Trunks and Pan slept for a while when Pan started screaming in her sleep. Trunks woke up and tried to shake Pan to get her to wake up. "Panny? Wake up! Panny?" Trunks shouted to Pan as he continued to shake her.   
  
"Trunks! No! dont hurt me! Please! Trunks stop! Your hurting me!" Pan mumbled in her sleep.   
  
"Panny! Honey! Please wake up!" Trunks said still shaking Pan. After a while of shaking and Trunks' pleas for her to wake up she finely woke up and cried.   
  
"Trunks... That was really scary... We were fighting and I got really weak and you still kept coming at me and you didn't stop... Then you told me that you wanted me to die and that you never loved me to begin with then Marron came in and was like all over you ... Then you killed me..."  
  
Trunks held Pan in his arms "Pan-chan... I'm sorry you had that dream... But... None of that stuff would ever happen! I do love you! And I would never hurt you! Never!" Pan layed listening to Trunks' soft voice. Finely she calmed down and fell alsleep.  
  
Trunks desided that this time around he was going to watch Pan sleep rather then sleep him self. 'Panny... We've bonded... I don't know why or how this happend to us... But it did... Funny, I know... But it's our way of life... And now... We can never leave each other... I wouln't think about leaving you anyways... I love you to much... It pains me to see you like this... But I won't ever tell you' Trunks thought to himself.(A/N: I know corny lol forgive me... I think my friend wrote this part!)  
  
Trunks was so busy watching Pan sleep that he hadn't realized it was not morning. He looked down at Pan to see her eyes open. "Good morning sleepy head." Trunks said with a smile.   
  
"Hey you! how are you feeling today? Any better?" Pan asked.   
  
"I'm fine now... But to be sure they want to keep me one more night... So..." Trunks informed Pan. After an hour or so Gohan and Videl showed up.   
  
"Pan... Here's your school work for the rest of the week... Because knowing you... Your gonna wanna take care of Trunks..." Videl said to Pan then turned to Trunks, "I bet she makes you stay in bed for the rest of the week!" they all laughed.   
  
"Yeah... Well... That's okay... Just so long as Pan keeps dad away... Then fine I'll do whatever she wants me to do." Trunks said looking at Pan.   
  
"Dad can't be to happy about this Panny..." Pan looked down at him she was now worried about the whole situation. But she was more worried about Trunks.   
  
"I wouldn't worry to much about your father Trunks... Your mom told us to have you stay with us..." Gohan informed Trunks, "You'll be staying in Pan-chan's room and she will be taking care of you... The doctor says you can go home today if you please... I think you'd be better off not staying here another night... But that's just me... it's up to you..."  
  
"I want to leave! Get me out of here! Panny! Did you hear there I get to go home! I'm so happy!" Trunks said almost jumping off the bed.   
  
"Trunks... Honey... You need to settle down... You look like your gonna die or somthing... When we get you home your going to bed... If you like it or not..." Pan said to Trunks.   
  
The doctor came in with the release forms and soon they were on the road. As soon as they got home Pan helped Trunks to her room.   
  
"Honey do you need anything?"   
  
"Panny... I'm hungry... Do you think you can get me somthing to eat?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Sure hun... I'll be back in a minute" Pan said as she walked out of her room and to the kitchen. 5 minutes later Pan returned with a boul of soup and a spoon in hand. Trunks smiled he knew what Pan had for him. She brought the boul over to him but didn't give it to him. He smiled again.   
  
"Whatcha gonna do Panny? Feed me?" They both laughed.   
  
"Yup!" Pan replyed with a smile.   
  
"Anything else?" Pan asked as soon as she finished feeding Trunks.   
  
"Come here Panny..." Trunks said to Pan as she made her way to him.   
  
"Yes Trunks?" Pan asked as soon as she was right next to the bed.   
  
"Closer Panny..." he said with a smile on his face.   
  
"Honey... I don't thik I can get any closer..." Pan said looking down at him. They stayed that way for a few minutes til Trunks started to speak again.   
  
"Yeah Panny... You can get alot closer... Here I'll help you..." Trunks grabbed Pan by the shirt and pulled her down on top of him. He smiled at her then pulled her face down to his and kissed her.   
  
'What was that for?' Pan thought looking down at Trunks.   
  
"Panny? Are you okay? You look a little dazed... I think I killed some cell's in there..." He said as he started to knock on Pan's head.   
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine... Just fine!... Why do you ask?" Pan still looked dazed.   
  
"Your funny Pan-chan... Anyways... You look tired... I think you should get some sleep..."   
  
"Your silly honey... What made you think this?" She asked him.   
  
"Well you just look kinda tired. That's all" He said.   
  
"I think your the one who needs the rest... I mean your stayed up all night and you should have been sleeping... So now your gonna sleep..." Pan said as she played with Trunks' hair.   
  
"I don't want to!" Trunks said with a frown.   
  
"Trunks... Your gonna sleep! If you like it or not!" Pan looked Trunks right in the eyes when she said this.   
  
"But Pan!" Trunks tried to plead but Pan stoped him by putting her hand over his mouth.   
  
"No buts Trunks! Go to sleep! Now!" Pan shouted.   
  
After an hour of fighting Trunks lost the argument and was now settling down and falling asleep. But before he finely did fall asleep he spoke. "Good night for now my love..." Trunks said as Pan smiled.   
  
"Good night Trunks... I love you..." Pan said as he feel asleep. 


	9. Leaving?

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As soon as Pan was sure Trunks was asleep she went over to her desk and started on the work her mother got for her.   
  
Pan worked for almost 2 hours before she found herself getting tired and walked over to her bed.  
  
The next morning Pan woke up and she looked around. Her eyes landed on the person that lay next to her. She smiled then got put of bed and left the room.   
  
"Good morning Pan! Sleep good last night? You sure seemed pretty comfy." Pan heared her morther's voice call to her.  
  
"Mom! It wasn't what you think! I was doing my home work while he was sleeping and I got tired... So I walked over to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pilliow I was out! I swear!"  
  
"It's ok Panny! I know Trunks wouldn't do anything like that to you..." Videl said with a smile.   
  
"Oh my kami! Never do that to me again mommy! You scared me!" Pan shouted.   
  
"I'm sorry... Here's some food for Trunks... Take it to him..." She said handing Pan the plate.  
  
"That won't be needed... I'm right here..." Trunks spoke up from where he sat listening to Pan and Videl talking.   
  
"Trunks! You should be in bed! Not down here!" Pan said looking at the smile that was on his face.   
  
"Panny... I'm fine really!" he said looking at Pan as his smile got bigger.   
  
"Uh-oh... Trunks... Why are you smiling? Trunks? Oh kami! Mom! What's he smiling at? HELP!!!" Pan was now freaked out by Trunks.  
  
"Oh... That... Well... Umm Pan... You uh... Trunks is fine now... But.. You and him are leaving...   
  
You have to go far away because Vegeta wants to kill you and when you were sleeping last night I walked in and had Trunks come down here wherehim, your father, and I discused the plan...   
  
The only thing we could come up with is for you and him to leave here for a while..." Videl explained.  
  
"So that's why he's smiling?" she asked and Trunks nodded. "When do we leave?"   
  
"We're leaving in 5 minutes... You better hurry and get ready... Because we need to leave soon..."   
  
"I'll be right back Trunks." Pan said as she ran up to her room. As soon as she got there she packed and ran back down the stairs.   
  
"You ready Panny?" Videl asked.   
  
"Yeah... I'm gonna miss you guys..." Pan said to her mother.  
  
"Panny we need to leave...NOW!!!" Trunks said feeling his fathers ki getting closer and closer. With that Trunks and Pan ran.   
  
There was one thing Trunks and her mother hadn't told her. The only way she would be safe from Vegeta was only to time travle.   
  
They desided for Trunks to take her to the future. Pan noticed that they were flying towords Capsule Crop.   
  
"What are we doing here Trunks?"  
  
"We're going to the future... The only way to be safe from my father was for us to time travle... So we desided that I'd just take you to the future..." Trunks said as he looked at her.   
  
He saw fear writen all over her face. "W-what? We're doing what!?!?!" Pan yelled.   
  
"I was going to tell you before but your mom said not to..." Trunks mumbled under his breath when they got to the Capsule Corp. building.   
  
"Mom!?! Where are you? We need to hurry!" said Trunks as he ran around the building.  
  
"I'm right here Trunks! now I have everything set so let's get going... Pan I hope you don't mind sitting on Trunks' lap... It's really the only way your gonna fit..." Bulma told her.   
  
"I just want to leave..." She said.   
  
"We need to leave now... Love you mom..." and with that they were gone. 


	10. Run!

  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. I just made it up. Because I had nothing better to do with my time... The names are only one's I used. but duh! We all knew that!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
"Where are we?" Pan asked looking around.   
  
"I donno... But I think that dad can't get you here.... We should just stay here... I mean if that's okay...   
  
We are better off not leaving it's safer that way..." Trunks finished.   
  
"That's fine with me... Just so long as your sure this is a safe place to stay..." Pan saod looking to Trunks with a face that showed a little bit of fear.  
  
"You'll be fine! I won't let anything happen to you... I promise!" he said as he took Pan in his arms.   
  
"Honey... Where we gonna set up?" Pan asked.   
  
"How about right here? This should be fine... I mean no one lives on this island so we'll be fine here." Trunks told her.  
  
After they had the capsule house set up Pan went to her room.   
  
'Why does this seem wrong? I have a really bad feeling about this... Why does it feel like I'm being watched?' Pan asked herself.   
  
"AHH!!! Get off of me jerk!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
Trunks ran into Pan's room to find some one else in the room with her.  
  
"What the... Get off of her! NOW!" Trunks could see Pan trying to get away from the man.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" asked #17 getting off Pan and walking over to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks! Don't do anything stupid!" Pan shouted over to Trunks. She was now crying again.   
  
"Don't worry about me. This will only take a minute." Trunks said.   
  
So Trunks and the android started their fight and just like last time Trunks won but was hurt much worse then last time.   
  
Now Trunks was lying in his bed and Pan was taking care of him.   
  
'He's such a jerk! He let's his fathers pride get the best of him... He's just as stuborn as Vegeta! Oh well... I'll live!   
  
He can be a really sweet guy too! Unlike Vegeta.' Pan thought.  
  
Pan sat and watched Trunks sleep for a while then walked to the kitchen to make somthing for him to eat.   
  
'He should be up really soon.' Pan thought as she rushed around the kitchen.   
  
All the sudden Pan felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders.   
  
"Smells good Panny... What are you making?" she heared Trunks' voice ask.   
  
"Honey you should be in bed! Why are you down here?" Pan asked.   
  
"I thought I'd come down and see what you were doing." Trunks explaned.   
  
"Well dinners almost ready... So..." Pan said.   
  
"What are we eatting Panny?" Trunks asked again.   
  
"Well you'll see..." Pan answered.  
  
"It smells yummy Panny! I can't wait!" Pan laugh at this.   
  
"You sould like a 7 year old!" they both laughed at this. "All right... Let's eat...   
  
I think if I make you wait any longer your gonna eat me!" once again they both laughed.   
  
"Pan-chan... I... I love you..." Trunks said as he looked in Pan's eyes.   
  
"Trunks..." Pan said looking away. He watched Pan for a while.   
  
"Pan-chan? What's wrong? Did I do somthing?"   
  
"No... I just... I feel funny?" Pan said now in fear.   
  
"What is it Panny? What's wrong? Pan? Panny! Talk to me! Pan!   
  
Come on your scaring me Pan-chan!" Trunks was now freaking out because she was just staring out the window.   
  
"Trunks don't you see what I see?" Pan asked fear all over her face and in her voice.   
  
"Oh my kami! but how? That's imposibal! How did he get here?" Trunks grabbed Pan's arm and ran.   
  
"Pan we need to leave right now..."  
  
(A/N So what do you guys think about it so far? Post and tell me what you think... and if any body has some idea's for the next chapter... I would be greatful if youd share them with me... If you have any idea's at all... Email me at Kirbince6@aol.com and lemme know... Anywho... Til next time...)  
  
A/N: Sorry last minute note... If you haven't already go read my other story! Ya know the one called "A Helping Hand" Please please please read it! 


	11. Uh oh....

  
  
  
A/N: Now... We all know that I don't own them... Never have never will... But it is fun to write about them... Some times even make them look bad... I am not trying to copy anyones work *FANFICS* in anyway... SO Blah! :c) anywho... R&R and have a lovely day!   
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Trunks? You okay? Who's here?" Pan said while they ran.   
  
"So... Thought we'd go forwards in time to get away from me?" Pan heard the voice and turned and look at Vegeta.  
  
"Uhh... Hi there Vegeta!" Pan said now looking at Trunks.  
  
"Umm... Panny one word.... RUN!!!!" Trunks yelled as he grab Pan's hand and they ran but didn't get far because Vegeta stoped them.  
  
"Uhh... Can I help you Vegeta?" Pan asked a bit annoyed with him.  
  
"Yes brat you can..." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh and what would you like? Huh? A life maybe?" Pan said.  
  
"Uhh... Panny... I really don't think you should have said that... Right about now would be a great time to run again..." Trunks said as he once again pulled on Pan's hand.  
  
"Were do you think your going brat?" Vegeta asked Trunks.  
  
"Uhh... Anywhere but here?" Trunks said as he looked at his father then down at Pan.  
  
"Oh really? It doesn't look like your going anywhere to me... I think your having some problems..." Vegeta said.  
  
"Uhh... Well... Umm... Panny run now..." Trunks said but he didn't move.  
  
"Trunks... Aren't you coming with me?" Pan asked confused now.  
  
"Pan..." Trunks said still looking at her.  
  
"Right... I'm going... Uhhh... Buh bye now Vegeta..." Pan took off, But only to turn around run up behind Vegeta and kicked his lags out from under him.  
  
"Uhh... Go Panny! Ok now it's time to leave... Before he uhh... PAN RUN DAMNIT!!!!" Trunks said this time the both ran *is it just me... Or is there a lotta running in this chapter? :c)~*   
  
They got away from Vegeta and Trunks were on their way home...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter out... The only reason I wrote this is because I was feeling depressed... I always write better when I am depressed... Anywho... If you have any ideas lemme know by either emailing me... Or when ya review... Buh bye for now! Buh bye now! *sorry I have a thing with saying that...* 


End file.
